To Hug a Fugitive
by BackstageSpotlight31
Summary: Tony wakes up in he middle of the night due to his anxiety, only to find that Bruce hasn't been to sleep at all. The two talk and comfort eachother, able to sleep again. "Unlike you, people generally don't like me, Tony. Ever since the accident, I've been running away from people, the very same people who wanted me to do the project in the first place." Drabble.


He was afraid to sleep. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to; he honestly couldn't if he tried.

Tony quickly sat up from his bed, gasping for air. He turned, seeing Pepper fast asleep.

He panted, rubbing his face and eyes as he gathered air. He felt like his brain was going haywire; his thoughts racing too fast and his body clenched up.

What was this? Why was this still happening?

He pulled the covers off of him, his bare feet touching the cold floor. It felt good on his skin. He felt like his entire body was on fire, to the point where he felt ill.

Tony walked to his bathroom, and splashed some water on his face.

That didn't help. Now he was too cold...

There was just no winning was there?

He sighed as he carefully walked out of the room and into the elevator, heading to the kitchen. Something cold to drink would be nice.

The door opened, and Tony walked out, feeling a little shaky.

He opened the refrigerator door and took out a carton of orange juice and drank what was left of it.

Tony wiped his face, feeling better already.

Now, to head back upstairs...

"Can't sleep?" a gentle voice asked out of the darkness.

Tony turned around, seeing Banner standing behind him in his dark blue robe. "Yeah."

Bruce nodded and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with fresh water. "Bad idea to drink orange juice though. Lot of acids in there."

Tony furrowed his brow, "...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you're trying to sleep, acids are only going to make it worse. At least in my case, anyway," the doctor said before taking a drink.

Tony placed the lid back on the carton of orange juice, holding the empty bottle in his hands, "So why are_ you_ up?"

The doctor chuckled, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, I asked you first."

"This isn't a contest, Tony. Does it matter why we can't sleep? It's seven in the morning, and we've both been awake since, what, ten o'clock? That's almost twenty four hours. I think I'd rather be in bed."

Tony furrowed his brow, "Why are you acting so cool about it, 'Mr. don't drink orange juice before bed'?"

"Well, for one thing, that's a no brainer. And second of all, I'm used to this; waking up unexpectedly in the night. Except, it's become so routine that it is expected." He took another sip of his water.

"Why?" Tony asked out of curiosity.

Bruce shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I'm still so used to living that secluded lifestyle, either hiding or running away. Pardon me for not liking New York as well as you hoped; this place doesn't bring me the fondest of memories, and not to mention, it's filled with people." Then he chuckled, "'Stress free environment'? I don't think so." he smiled as he took another sip of his water.

"Well, then, pardon me for thinking you'd enjoy it here..." Tony said, disposing the empty carton in the trash.

"I _have_ enjoyed my visit, Tony. I'm just not a fan of the city."

"Where _are_ you a fan of, then?" Tony asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Bruce took another sip of his water before replying, "Kolkata."

Tony scoffed, "You prefer Kolkata to New York? What's your problem?"

"People," Bruce said softly as he took another sip.

Tony was just a tad bit confused, "People are your problem?"

"Unlike you, people generally don't like me, Tony." Bruce said, holding his now half empty glass in his hands.

"Why not? You're a likable guy."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Really? I have to spell it out for you?"

Tony paused a moment and shifted his weight, "...Yes. Please do."

Bruce nodded and turned to set his glass on the counter. He crossed his arms, his robe opening up a little, exposing his bare chest, "Ever since the accident, I've been running away from people, the very same people who wanted me to do the project in the first place."

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion, "That's fucked up."

"You think?" Bruce said, a hint of rage appearing in his voice. This was a touchy subject to him. "Apparently I'm a fugitive. I didn't mean to hurt anybody when it happened..." he looked down at the floor, arms still crossed.

Tony wanted to help the guy out, but there was nothing he could do. Instead he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the scientist, holding him close. "You saved New York. I think you're a hero now."

Bruce nodded, feeling tears form in his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and held Tony as well.

The two held each other for a good two minutes, rocking back and forth slowly, almost as if they were dancing.

Bruce pulled away from Tony, wiping his face with his sleeve, "Thanks. I'm okay now."

Tony smiled, "Me too."

The two stood in the kitchen for an awkward moment, Bruce looked down at the floor embarrassingly. "I'll uh, go back to my room now. I'm sure Pepper won't be happy if she wakes up and you aren't there," he said as he walked past Tony.

The mechanic nodded, "Yeah..." he turned around, "Hey, Bruce..."

Bruce stopped walking and faced the other man, "Yeah?"

Tony wanted to tell him that he didn't have to be afraid anymore. But he would just be a hypocrite if he did. He still had a few demons to face within himself as well. "You give good hugs."

Bruce smiled crookedly, "Thanks. You too."


End file.
